


United, Bound, Pack: Linked Closer

by pairatime



Series: United, Bound, Pack [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Xander and his new friends try and figure out who they are and what they’ve become they still have to deal with life in Sunnydale, which sometimes involves vampires; set during the episode, and dealing with the plot of, Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United, Bound, Pack: Linked Closer

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of my  United, Bound, Pack  Series I’d like to give a big thanks to both lj's misse and lj's raktajinos. Lj's misse jumped in to beta this story and it’s much better for it and lj's raktajinos made some great art work which can be found on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/934690). Thanks to you both.

***Alpha***

He watched Kyle and Rhonda exchange looks with each other. He saw the way Heidi kept glancing up at him. He even felt the comforting press of Tor’s leg under the lunchroom table, and he’s really not in the mood to think about finding a guy playing footsie with him reassuring, he just wanted them to spit it out. “What?” he growled. "Just tell me already. What’s up.” he decided to add before ripping a chicken nugget in half with his teeth.

‘Not answering me is not helping, guys,’ Xander thought as he looked up. He was both pleased and even more frustrated when they all looked down and away when he slide his gaze around their table. “Out with it,” he ordered as he glared at Kyle, and a week was definitely not long enough to get used to both ordering an upper classmen around without thinking and not getting decked for it. He was thinking it would take just about a week shy of never.

But that was for later. Now he forced himself to take a breath while Kyle cleared his throat and clenched his fist - it was reassuring to know he wasn’t the only one still dealing with whatever they had become thanks to the zoo trip - before looking up.

“That’s what we want to know: what’s up? Something been bothering you since first period and we’ve…we’ve all felt it. And then you sit down and don’t say anything. We may not have been friends before last week but even we know that’s not normal for you Xander.

Damn, he’s forgotten all about the…what had Giles called it emp something…feeling link thing, “Sorry.” Yeah, really, I hadn’t meant to blast you all with my bad mood over Angel staying in Buffy’s bed (bedroom, not her bed just her room.) “I told you mind links could suck Tor,” he added letting out his frustration by jabbing his spoon into his jello. Which really didn’t help his mood or any attempt to _eat_ his jello.

“I don’t see a problem, Xander.”

“Tor’s right, it’s not a problem.”

Something about the tone of Tor and Heidi’s voices made him believe the pair; maybe they didn’t see it as a problem, but how could they not? It had to be bugging them.

“You could talk to us about it; get it off your chest.”

Maybe Kyle had a point. And it wasn’t like he could talk to Buffy or Willow about it, they were both clearly in the pro ‘let Angel seduce Buffy’ camp and Giles…no, and it wasn’t like he had any other friends after Je- just not going there. “Not here,” he told them.

There was no way he was spilling this sitting in the cafeteria on these crappy seats. He grabbed that last couple of fries, shoving them into his mouth, and grabbed the jello cup before headed for the doors outside. He kind of loved just knowing the others were following him.

They followed him all the way to one of the out of the way corners of the grass fields that surrounded the school. Picking one of the trees that didn’t already have anyone under it to he settled in, propping himself up against the trunk.

He felt more of the frustration ease and some of his mood lift as the others settled down around him, each finding some way to be connected to him. To his right, Kyle and Rhonda cudded together with their feet brushing against his own, not far from Heidi’s head, resting just below the knee, as she laid on the grass. Tor was the last to hit the ground, and the only one not the touch him at first, resting his head on the grass as he lay parallel to Heidi, but then he slid closer until he could feel Tor’s head pressing into the side of his thigh, which was better.

Xander wasn’t sure how to begin. It wasn’t like he had any real claim, Buffy could just…“A guy’s hitting on Buffy and she likes him back and he’s not me.” There, he said it. Dear god did he really just say all that, fuck.

“Her loss.”

“You can do better.”

“Give us his name and we can deal with him.”

That would be nice, he can’t be that tough, the five of them…”No, there had to be a better way of dealing with him, them, I mean, them, dealing with them. Anyways I don’t think Angel would be of much help. I don’t even know if he has a last name. It wouldn’t go with his dark and mysterious image.” No he’s not bitter about the guy with his duster and warning from the shadows and taking a sword for the girl, he could do all that…he just hadn’t.

“Angel…his name is Angel.”

“That is such a poufy name. Are you sure he wants Buffy?”

Yes this is just what he need, someone else to mock Angel with, Xander thought with a smile.

“Yeah maybe you should invite him to Tor’s next wrestling match, Xander.”

He didn’t get it. But the superior smirk on Heidi’s face as she said it, and the frown from Kyle and Rhonda while Tor shoved her, and not a happy playful one, meant he needed to know. He needed to talk with Kyle one on one later. Something was clearly being kept from him.

“When is the next meet anyways? You’re heading to…somewhere?” He really should start paying attention to sports, well no just wrestling; there was no way he was going to do anything with football. But at least enough to wrestling to know what was going. But they had a pep assembly Friday for one of the teams…was it wrestling? Or was it? Wait, what had Tor said?

“…So it’s just the local counties. If we do well the team will go to Regionals and then might make it to State but I don’t thing we’ll go that far.”

“You’ll make it. And we’ll be there to watch right?” Had he just offered to watch wrestling? And not the fun pro ‘it’s so fake its fun’ wrestling but real wrestling. And everyone else was nodding; yeah he wasn’t backing out of that offer. But hey it could be fun, see what Tor was made of. Yeah that could be good.

*BBBEEEPPPP*

‘That can’t be the bell already…lunch goes by was to fast. I haven’t even finished eating. That never happens,’ Xander thought, looking down at the jello cup that he hadn’t finished yet, while the group, and everyone else, started getting up to head back toward the building and their afternoon classes.

***

“Hey Xan want to hang out after school today? We could go over the math homework. I could help you with it?”

Xander fought the sigh that wanted out at the offer as he got ready to close his locker. He’s been ditching Willow all week, and all she wanted to do was get their friendship back on track after that he did when possessed. Just dealing with the others and Buffy and Angel and…maybe some Willow time was just what he needed. A nice break from everything strange and weird about his life, yeah. An afternoon of Willow it was. “Sure. The library or your place?” And he did need help with his math he though to himself, pulling his book from his locker before shutting it with a bang.

“Uh…what about my place. I can ask my mom to make those really good cupcakes you like.”

He had been neglecting his time with Willow way to much if she was trying this hard for an afternoon, damn he couldn’t lose her too. “No problems Wills. You can start by showing me these exponent things. Ms. Carter keeps talking about them like they’re a thing.”

And there is his Willow, bright and happy about exponents. Which he guessed really where a math thing: who knew?

Just listening to Willow babble at about school stuff felt good, yeah, lunch with the Pack and an afternoon with Willow. This was the life.

Wait, that wasn’t math, “Huh? What?” Did Willow just say something about Kyle?

“He’s picking on Jonathon again.” 

And he was. Xander saw Jonathon walking backward, trying to get away from the Kyle but the taller teen kept pace with him step for step until Jonathon hit the wall and couldn’t back up any more. This time he let the sigh out. “I’ll meet you by the front steps, Willow.” Just go, Wills, I don’t want to have to explain this so just… “I’ll be fine now go and let men do men things. I’m a man I can deal with this.” Yes I am a man, here me roar.

“Xander…I’ll grab Giles’ first aid kit.”

Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence there best friend of mine…okay before last week she’d be right but moving on. Kyle, “Yo, Kyle, man, what’s up.”

He could get use to this Xander decided as he come up behind Kyle, dropping and hand on each shoulder as he looked over one and down at Jonathon. “Hey, Jonathon, almost didn’t see you.”

“Not much, Xander, just a bit of fun.”

Yes fun, he really needed to do something about Kyle and the others if they saw this as fun, which yeah, they’re called the mean kids for a reason, Xander. But get out of here, Jonathon. “Then you’ve got a moment, walk with me. Something I’ve got to ask.”

That’s right, Kyle, look toward me forget all about the helpless short guy you were about to do…something, with.

“Sure, Xan. Get out of here, Shorty.”

Was the cheek pat really needed there, Kyle, just how melodramatic can you get? And yes, Jonathon, now is the time to run…good, go like the wind.

“What he do?” What did he do? What is this blame the victim hour? He probably didn’t even do anything but breathe-

“Nothing.”

Wow and you don’t even…definitely adding that to the list of things to deal with. But first things, “Heidi’s comment, about Tor.”

“Ah, that.”

He knew it, there was something going on, this is not the time for fist pumping; later, yes later. “Yes, that. What’s going on with her and Tor?” Because Heidi had been looking at Tor and he’s been the one to have the strongest reaction.

“Look Tor should be the one to-“

But Tor wasn’t the one standing in front of him. “Kyle,” and wow it was getting easier to put a bit of a growl in his voice, that shouldn’t be as cool as it is, really it shouldn’t but hell yes it was.

“Heidi’s getting a bit prissy about him keeping his fake secret. We all know but he hasn’t actually told any of us even though we keep trying to get him to. She’s been getting more and more blunt about it for the last couple of months. But he just won’t trust us, even though he has to know we know. But he just won’t,” It was only the clear frustration in Kyle’s voice that made Xander decide to drop it. 

Looks like he was going to be having a talk with Tor later, Xander thought to himself as he took a step back from Kyle. “Okay, I’ll talk with him later. Still meeting for practice later?” Because really, practice where he’s the most skilled guy in the room, he was so going to love that.

“Yeah, I’ll be there, so will Tor.”

He hoped Tor would be there, it was at his place after all. “Good.” Now, where did Willow get to?

***Interlude: Sorororis***

“How can he stand that red head? Does she ever stop talking? I don’t get how he or that other girl, the blond, stand it?”

“Buffy,” Rhonda rolled her eyes at the comment, supplying the answer as she watched the only customers at the store wander off to somewhere without buying anything before looking at her friend, who was still shaking her head.

Normally Heidi was very observant but sometimes her friend just missed everything. “You may have noticed that Xander talks a lot too, when he’s not around us…he doesn’t talk as much around us.” When he’s not yelling or growling at us anyways…or maybe he didn’t talk that much in the hospital and Heidi just made it seem like more? She’d have to check with Kyle later.

“Okay, fine, maybe, but I don’t see how he can stand it. I mean really, the blond said like two words the whole time. The red head just prattled on and on about romance and all that crap. I wanted to vomit. I actually went to class. I couldn’t stand hiding in that bathroom another minute. And I hate home ec.”

Wow, she babbles that much? That does explain why Heidi was in class on a day we weren’t baking. But still…there has to be something pretty impressive about her, or really both of them, to make up for that much talking. Xander has to have some reason for liking them. “Xander seems to like them, and they somehow manage to take out vampires so she had to have some skills.”

“I guess. But the two of them look so small.”

Those two girls did look small. But, well … Xander “Xander’s not big either he almost looks like a toothpick but he did take out that Vampire, the one that just shoved Tor around.” And, god, seeing _Tor_ get throw to the ground freaked her out. He was their big guy, their muscle. If he was being treated like a toy…”We were lucky the weird link thingy got Xander to show up.” Would I even have woken up if he hadn’t and if I had what would I-oh those shirts need to be fixed.

“Rhonda, you just did those shirts.”

I did? “I did? I must have missed one, it’s not like we’re crowded right now.” Yeah this place is dea-empty today. Way too empty, I’ve got way too much time, oh look customers, they better buy something and be slow about it, or else.

Rhonda threw herself into convincing the two ladies that walked in they both needed new shirts and skirts for summer, she even got them to look at the swimwear but they didn’t buy that. But by the time she had them checked out other customers had wandered in keeping her mind from going back to the weekend before last as she dealt with the slow trickle until Tor and Kyle showed up just before her shift ended.

“So how was practice?” ‘Have fun with all those other guys there, Tor?’ she thought, clearing out her register, as she saw the wrestler lean against the counter.

“Good, we should have no problem winning county this weekend and maybe even regionals next month.”

Rhonda had to smile at the pride in Tor’s voice. “Good luck, you guys will be great.” She didn’t care about the school but for Tor, for him she really did hope the team did well.

“That’s the plan.”

“How long until you’re clocked out?” Kyle asked joining Tor at the counter.

Money balanced, timecard in, key returned, now, “Right now, lover boy.” Now give me a kiss.

Rhonda lost herself in the kiss for more then a few moments, letting herself just feel how good it felt to have Kyle’s arm reaching around her, pulling her closer-

“Miss Kelley, not in the store.”

What? Ms. Patrick. Did I just, in front of… “I’m sorry, Ms. Patrick, I’ll be going now,” She’s so old she’ll never understand…how did I get around the counter?

“Yeah, have a good afternoon, we’ll just continue this somewhere els-ough”

‘Yeah and I’ve got another one if you keep talking, Kyle.’ “’Night, see you tomorrow, bye,” she told her boss as she pushed Kyle from the store, glaring at the amused Heidi and Tor until they were out of the mall.

“Tell me I didn’t grope my boyfriend in front of my boss,” she demanded, but the looks on their faces told her all she needed to know.

“You didn’t grope your boyfriend in front of your boss.”

You could at least sound like you mean it, Heidi. She was never going to be able to go to work again, ever. “Thanks.”

“Come on, let’s get back to my place, you can grope him all you want there.”

You couldn’t at least say that without laughing? “I know where you sleep.” Beware, Tor, she added to herself, smiling when Tor flinched away from her.

***Beta***

“You call these stakes?” Xander asked looking at the small pile of stakes that the others had made. None of them good enough to be used by anyone other then Buffy.

He had just spend the last three hours with Willow learning, or trying to, about exponents, just to make Willow smile, so he had really been looking forward to just hanging out and not doing more Vamp 101… Sometimes he was too nice for his own good.

“They are stakes.”

Xander let himself chuckle as he took the flat tipped stake that Kyle was holding as he said his comment from the other teen’s hands. He wasn’t any better at first, not that he’s been doing it all that long really, but now his stakes weren’t half bad, Buffy never complained about them anyway.

“It is a stake Xander.” 

Kyle growled, Xander didn’t even think about his response. The moment his ears registered the sounds he was moving and Kyle was pressed up against the wall with the so called _tip_ of the stake pressing into his chest. “Still think it’s a stake Kyle.”

The next shove of the stake into Kyle’s chest was by choice when Kyle didn’t respond soon enough; the fact Kyle wasn’t agreeing or even dropping his eyes or head was getting on Xander’s nerves again. And yeah sure he was getting better at dealing with the sudden impulses - well not today clearly, he guessed - he still was the one in charge of the group. And he knew Kyle knew that, he pressed in a bit harder.

“May…maybe not.”

“Not ‘maybe’, it’s not,” he told Kyle, still glaring at the other teen. “You would be bleeding it if had a point. No blood,” he added, pulling up Kyle shirt (and, really, he was stripping Kyle way to much) and pointing to the center of Kyle’s chest. It was deep red but the skin wasn't broken.

“I spent twenty minutes on that thing. How are you supposed to get a point on it?”

He was going to be nicer to G-man, really. He hated being on the other side, it sucked, and Kyle even sounded like he did, “Look it’s all about the point, you don’t need it to be fancy you’re really only going to use it once. And using sand paper… No, who’s got the knife?”

Xander looked around at them and felt his shoulder slump as none of the others moved for a moment and then just look at each other. Where they even listening over the weekend? At all? Damn, now I really know how Giles feels. “Okay, let’s take it from the top. How did you cut the wood to begin with? Was it the wood fairy? Because if it was I want to have words with her…or him.” I wonder if there is a wood fairy…or the tooth fairy that would be soo cool if she’s real. He had to remember to talk G-man about that and what was Rhonda saying? Right he’s asked a question hadn’t he.

“So they were already cut so we just started sanding them.”

Rhonda must be getting used to him and Kyle being forceful with each other if she’s letting go of him shoving a stake in Kyle’s chest that fast, good. He might just live to see summer then. But did they really plan to sand them down. That would just - “That will take forever. Really way too much time to be worth it. Anyone have a knife? Tor you got a good strong knife around here? Or a hatchet at least?” Giles did it with a hatchet, it didn’t look too hard, he’d just go slow he thought as Tor said he’d be right back.

By the time Tor came back with a small hatchet he’d looked through all the stakes and pulled out the ones that looked the easiest to fix. He could use a hatchet, he had this, really.

“It’s from the wood stack so it should be sharp.”

“Okay, thanks,” Xander said, taking the tool with one hand as he held the stake with the other. “Now the key is to just shave off the wood from all sides until the tip has a nice point on it, like so.” Please don’t cut off a finger, please don’t cut off a finger, please don’t-hey I did it. “See?” I really shouldn’t sound so happy about that. Now let see if I can do it again…yes, he was on a roll.

Xander couldn’t stop grinning as he slowly rotated the wooden stake, shaving it bit by bit until the flat end had been replaced by a tip. “And there is a stake that might reach a Vamp’s heart.” And I did it all on my own, he rocked.

“I guess it is a lot pointer then it was.”

‘Do you think so, Kyle? Want me to try sticking it in your chest so you can feel the difference,’ Xander thought as he tried not to glare at Kyle. Just when was he going to have earned Kyle’s respect and not just Kyle giving in when he forced the older teen to? “Pointy enough to poke its way right through the ribs and into a vamp’s soon-to-be dusted heart. Now you try.”

The next couple of hours past rather quickly for the teens as they each worked on making their own stakes, two each, while also working on their homework.

And really the amount of time the school ‘bullies’ spent on homework surprised him given what he’s heard and seen in a couple classes; they never did anything _in_ class. But outside of it they did all their work. Not to Willow’s level but then only Willow loved school enough for that, even sometimes doing their class work as homework.

“So what gives? Why do your homework?” He just had to know. It seemed the more and more he learned about them the less he knew; at this point they’d be total strangers by the end of the year.

“I’m not risking being able to wrestle.”

“My brother doesn’t like the idea of me working as it is. I don’t at least carry a B I can kiss my spending money good bye.”

“Learning can be cool, just school isn’t.”

He could understand those reason, well Tor and Rhonda at least. The idea of Kyle being at all like Willow, in any way, was just….weird, it was like Superman wearing a utility belt. Some things just don’t mix.

But he could totally get Tor doing it to stay on the team and he knew he’d gladly do more school work if it meant he had more spending money. So he could relate to Rhonda’s reason and Heidi, wait she didn’t share “And you?” he asked turning to the blonde. He needed to figure out a way to get Heidi to talk more, she was way to quite when he wasn’t asking her questions, and even then apparently.

“Why do you?”

No fair, I asked first. “I asked first.” Now follow the rules and answer.

“They do so I do. Your turn.”

She really does just follow the Pack…and she seemed to trust him-no wonder she didn’t seem to care if it was him or Kyle in the lead; she was okay with them both. Now if only he could figure Tor and Rhonda out but first why do I do my work…that’s easy. Willow, “Willow. If I try pretending I don’t have any she just starts checking on it for me, just in case I missed something. And if I lose my notes she’s always ready with hers. Me and Jesse would spend hours thinking up ways not to do our work and ten minutes with her….we’d be doing it anyways. It starting being easier to just do it with her, with her doing half the work, then try and put it and her off.” But, man, those nights of tactical homework avoidances with Jess were fun…Jesse-

“You okay.”

Uh? What? “Tor?” Did someone ask something. Why is everyone looking at me like that, “Is something on my face? It is sprinkles?” Damn those doughnut sprinkles, I will best them yet…wait I didn’t eat any of the doughnuts with sprinkles.

“You looked spacey for a sec.”

“You looked kind of like my brother when he’s talking about some of his old friends.”

“Who’s Jesse.”

Xander stopped brushing off his shirt, slumping into the chair behind him at hearing Jesse’s name from Kyle…Jesse-he-”I haven’t said his name out loud since I...” since he turned his best friend into dust. “Since the Harvest,” was all he could say, he just couldn’t…when did it get so hot in here. “Man, it’s stuffy in here. Did someone kill the AC?” Air would be good there just isn’t enough air in here.

“No, it’s still on.”

“Are you sure?” Xander asked, watching as Tor stuck his hand near the vent and nodded. But it’s just so stuffy, like being in the sewers, or underground, “I think I’ll just get some air, fresh air, from outside. Right to the source.” He didn’t want for any of them to respond or answer in any way, he just turned and walked, heading right for the front door, or trying to but he didn’t know the house that well.

Damn just how big is Tor’s place, and it’s just him and the folks, they must go days without even being able to find each other, no wonder Tor never makes it to first period on time it must take him an hour to get out of here. No he didn’t want the bathroom. Front door, backdoor, garden door, just any door is that really to much to ask.

“It’s this way.”

A guide, just what he needed. “Thanks, Tor,” What, it was right there, so close. Yes fresh air. Just what he needed. Xander let his thoughts ramble as he dropped onto the stone steps closing his eyes even as he heard the rustling of Tor’s clothing letting him know the other teen was now sitting next to him. What did he think, he’d get lost again? Well okay it was a big place. “Thanks.”

“No problem. The other guy you and the red head used to hang with is Jesse isn’t it?”

Xander forced his eyes open after a long moment of trying to imagine what the three of them would have looked like from the outside but he couldn’t. “Yes…Jesse, Willow and I have been friends…since kindergarten, before?” He couldn’t remember, Every memory he could think of had them in it. The three of them…. “We’ve just always been….” And now…

“He was the one you were talking about last week in the Hospital too…the worst that could happen…”

He didn’t respond to Tor’s statement. He couldn’t. He _had_ been talking about Jesse, what Jesse had become, what he’d done to Jesse, when he had yelled at them as they waited to find out if Rhonda would be okay. He still hadn’t been able to talk to Willow about it, in fact other then that once he hadn’t talked about it at all, hell he’s tried not to think about it, him, if he could.

“That must have been rough.”

Understatement of the year. “You think?” Rough, that’s what you have to-“I stake my best friend since forever and you say rough,” And he had been beginning to think Tor wasn’t a dumb Jock.

“Yeah, rough.”

Xander just wanted to shake his head at Tor but the tone of voice stopped him, making his look over at his new friend. Tor’s face was sincere, he was calling it rough, and Xander had to admit the word did work even if it felt like it didn’t even cover half of what he was feeling but then Tor couldn’t know that. He’s never had to kill a brother, or someone who might as well have been one.

He was just about to get up when he saw a look cross Tor’s face. Tor looked determined, but determined to do what Xander couldn’t tell until he felt Tor’s hand wrapping around his shoulder just moments before he felt Tor’s head rest on his shoulder as well.

“If you need to talk…”

Tor’s voice drifted off but Xander didn’t need to hear his voice. Just sitting with him was good enough. Which is why he didn’t answer with words but by resting his hand on the small of Tor’s back as he leaned into Tor’s large bulk beside him, letting Tor know he understood.

And that was how the other three found them a few minutes later. They quietly joined them. Rhonda taking his other side while Kyle and Heidi sitting in front of the other three, leaning back and relaxing into them.

That is when Xander told them about himself, about growing up with Willow, with Jesse. Just small stories from his elementary school, about broken color crayons and glue. In return they started talking about their childhood. About how they met one by one, how both Kyle and Rhonda’s family had come to move to Sunnydale and how it was different from the cities they used to call home, or what Rhonda could remember of LA. Kyle remembered Providence much better only having left it a handful of years before.

They stayed that way for over an hour, sharing stories, each learning more about the others. But as the sun faded from view they slowly untangled themselves from one another, each going their separate ways, hesitating for a heartbeat as they left the group.

Xander didn’t hurry as he walked home, even though he had told them others to make sure they got indoors as quickly as they could, but he was in no rush to deal with his parents tonight.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the note taped to the refrigerator from his mother saying she had gone to a friend’s for a bridge game and his father was with his bowling league team, a team that hadn’t seen the inside of a bowling alley for at least two or three years Xander thought shaking his head as he popped the plate of meatloaf into the microwave.

That night when he finally climbed the stairs for his bedroom after eating and finishing up what little homework he had left, that he could do anyways, he was still going to have to talk to Willow in the morning to figure out the story problems, and why did the text books writers have to bring cotton candy into their evil world of math anyways; but he felt good about it overall. Almost as good as he felt about the day itself even if it had started off on the wrong foot he added as he pulled his old He-Man covers over himself.

That night he dreamed of Jesse again, and he wasn’t sticking a stake through his best friend’s dead heart for the first time in weeks.

***

Even hours after talking with Buffy his mind was still reeling.

The guy was a vampire. Maybe he had a chance with Buffy after all then? Except she had feeling for a vampire…maybe if he tried to be understanding about Angel she’s turn to him once she got over fang face, which she would now that she knew what vampman was. ‘Vampman’, that is so lame.

“What’s up Harris? Feeling blue because you still suck at baseball?”

Great, just what he needed right now. “Buzz off, jockboy.” Boy? Vamp boy? Maybe, but still not right Xander thought, rolling his eyes at Larry as he finished pulling his gym clothing from his gym locker.

“I’ll buzz wherever I want, Xanboy.”

Did he just…what? “What? That doesn’t even make any-Larry, do the world a favor and go back to whoever writes your lines and tell them they suck.” Xanboy? That’s not even clever. He knew Jockboy wasn’t original but at least it wasn’t just plain silly.

“I made that up myself.”

And you’re proud of that? That’s just sad, “I believe you. It was so bad it would _have_ to come from a head that been hit a few too many times. You do wear a helmet when you play around with that ball of yours, right, Larry?” Crap he should really know better then mock the whole sport of football when the _football_ team just got out of grade boost for dumbjock 101, “Or maybe one too many weights got dropped on you head during your class? You did just come from weightlifting right?” Why couldn’t he stop himself. But damn he was not in the mood, and they really need to start making lockers out of something that’s not quite so painful to get slammed into it.

Xander expected to get beat up, really just take a punch or two, like normal after winding Larry up. But this time he didn’t.

He dodged and punched back. He’d never done that before which if anyone ask is why he was froze, slack jawed, eyes glued to Larry who was bent over trying to suck in air without passing out and not reacting when the rest of the football team started coming toward him.

The pain in his side as he felt the metal locker again snapped him out of it rather fast and he was lashing out with kicks and punches as best he could but they seemed to be everywhere. He made one back up gasping for breath and another hop back cursing in pain holding his leg but each time another member of the team filled the void of jocks coming at him.

He was doing much better then he though he ever would when Larry was suddenly standing in front of him again. Man, jock’s recover way too fast. The words flashed through his mind even as he watched the large Jock charge at him.

He tried to push him aside but Larry wasn’t so easily deflected and Xander found himself being thrown into the lockers for a third time. Only this time his feet were off the ground, his body being held up by the neck by both of the footballer’s meaty hands. He tried to punch at Larry again only to feel hands wrap around them, pinning them against the metal as well. Xander’s kicks got little more then grunts from Larry and did nothing to make the tight grip around his neck waver.

“Not so funny now are you, loser? What, no comeback? I didn’t think so. You should never have laid a fucking hand- ”

The words were being whispered right next to his ear and he still could barely hear them. He kept trying to pull an arm loose, get more air into his lungs, anything to fight back.

That’s when he felt them.

He knew Kyle and Tor were in the locker-room, Kyle stepping from the shower and Tor just walking in after talking with Coach. He knew that Rhonda and Heidi were in the other locker room, chatting as they dressed. He could feel the rage and fear that overcame them, echoes of his own.

He felt the world shift.

***Interlude: Fratertris***

His hands were shaking again.

They hadn’t completely stopped shaking since the fight, which was almost an hour ago. He’d never had that problem before. But then he’s never gotten into a fight with two thirds of the football team before…and then there was that other stuff.

Kyle took another deep breath and leaned back, letting his head hit the wall behind him, just staring up at the drive smart poster taped to it, for a long moment before looking toward Tor, letting his eyes drift around at the handful of football players that filling the library as he did. All of them were sitting, unable to say anything under pain of expulsion, one of the few threats that almost everyone in the room feared. He would risk losing his job and Tor and the others would risk their spots on their respective teams.

Tor looked almost as pissed has he felt, but also worried. Which, yeah, they both had reason to be worried, he wasn’t the only one taking on the football team without thinking.

He let his eyes continue to drift, turning them toward the adult in the room. A stuffy British guy who worked as the librarian, Kyle knew he’d never been in the library before but damn if he wasn’t familiar, but he just couldn’t place where. He hadn’t done much but say ‘dear lord’ and clean his glasses when Snyder and the Coaches had ushered them into what they claimed was the only open room big enough to hold them all. 

What he didn’t like was the way the librarian’s eyes seem to keep looking at Tor, and if the feeling of being watched meant anything, him too. Which meant at least one of the teachers was sure this was all their fault, even if the teacher had only gotten a thirty second lowdown about what had happened from one of the office secretaries…which meant he was going to take the heat for what the dumb jock did just because he was one of the ‘mean kids’.

Which was just what he needed, just when it looked like he might get the full time spot over the summer; no way his boss was going to take a chance on him if he got the blame for two guys being sent to the hospital.

But it wasn’t their fault. Sure they didn’t have to break both of the Quarterback’s arms but when they’d see the red hand shaped bruises on Xander’s neck and his almost blue face…he hadn’t even stopped to think when he ripped the sophomore from Xander, throwing him toward Tor even has he kept hold of one hand.

Just how giddy he felt when he heard the bone snapping and the other fighter’s scream…Kyle took another deep breath to fight down the wave of nausea. That and maybe get his hand to stop shaking again.

At least the EMT had seemed to think Xander would be fine before Kyle, Tor, and the others that were cleared of injuries were herded out of the gym. He wasn’t feeling any panic or pain from Xander anymore, worry and fear from the others but only numbness from Xander, calm numbness.

And he really needed to talk to Xander about that. Why was he feeling them so clearly now. He hadn’t yesterday. What they had yesterday was freaky enough but now…he knew Rhonda was on the other side of the wall…the solid wooden wall. 

What the fuck was happening to them.

“Well then I think we’re agreed, gentlemen.”

Kyle, and everyone else he could see, all turned toward the double doors as Snyder, the football coach and Tor’s wrestling coach came through. They hadn’t done that when they’d called for the others. It had only been one of the Office secretaries who had come out then. They’d already called in half the footballers and Tor, man had Tor been pissed the whole time he’s been in that room, but they still hadn’t called a few of them in yet…were they not going to?

“You all have detention with your Coaches after school today…and well you, DuFours you will serve it with Mr. Giles here today filing or something. And then we’ll put this whole mess behind us.”

What the fuck? Why was he getting-that punk had tried to kill Xander - he was lucky he only got his arms broken - why were he and Tor (and the rest of them) getting one detention? Why wasn’t anyone getting suspended? He was going to punch that short weasel and then rip his face off just like he had his predecessor-

“Sit down Mr. DuFours. We can work on the ah…filing, after the others have gone.”

He blinked. When had he got out of his seat? And, wow, the librarian could move when he wanted to after all. Kyle forced himself to take another breath and unclench his hand - when had he? - before making his way back to his seat, catching Tor’s eye, seeing the worry in his friends eyes he was also feeling through their…whatever it was.

Worry about his rage which, man, where had that come from. He wasn’t happy about how they where handling the attack on Xander but going after the acting principle with- fuck he was smarter than that.

“Coach Lacross, could I borrow Mr. Hauer for a moment, about ah…book, yes, a book for one of his classes, I’ll send him along again in a minute.”

He glared at the librarian, why did he want the both of them, and no one else, in the library. This couldn’t be good, Kyle knew. Watching as the Coach nodded before departing along with the football players and the other adults leaving the three of them alone.

“I don’t have a book-“

“I’m aware, but I’m most grateful your, ah, Coach is not as aware of your habits. Now, how is Xander, do you believe he will be all right? And what attacked Xander? Anything you can remember of what it looked like would be most helpful.”

What? Hadn’t they told him and what did he mean what it looked like Kyle through as he tried looks with Tor, and it was nice to _know_ someone else was as confused as he was. “It was the other sophomore, the quarterback. He’s the one that went after Xander and he looks, well…”

“Like someone with two broken arms. And how would we know anything about Xander. You’re the one with a phone.”

“Well,” he added to Tor’s comment, looking at the librarian more closely. The Brit looked worried, concerned, and a bit relived about it being the quarterback. What was up with people at this school? Were students getting sent to the hospital all the time and they just weren’t telling anyone? “What did you think it was?”

“Well given everything I wasn’t sure what it was. That it was something ordinary…never mind, how is he? And I know quite well you can feel him and we don’t have time for games. Coach Lacross will return if your friend doesn’t leave soon.”

“He feels numb and calm. And how do you know-“ Kyle demanded to know giving the adult another, harder, look. But nothing about the tweed suit made him seem anything but a stuffy librarian. So how did he know.

“Numb and calm…they must have him medicated but pain would still-good, good. You should go before your Coach starts wondering just what book you have…I’ll go fetch some books to reshelf.” 

“How did you know?” Kyle asked again, letting a bit of growl into his voice. The man already knew something and he wanted answers. But given the jump he got at the actions maybe the librarian didn’t know as much after all.

“My, my. No need of that and Xander can explain later, yes that’s best.”

Kyle just glared after the librarian for a moment as the man vanished into his office before Kyle nodded to Tor then the doors. The Brit was right, the last thing they needed was for Tor’s Coach to come back in, and he did have all detention to try and get more out of the librarian.

Which didn’t happen. 

The next hour and a half was mind-numbingly boring as every time he tried to talk with the librarian the Brit answered by handing him another stack of books to be shelved. And didn’t anyone normally shelve anything; just what did the guy spend all his time doing, because it clearly wasn’t putting books back. 

Which was just frustrating him to no end; that, and the more time passed the more and more he just wanted to walk out and head the hospital so he could _see_ that Xander was all right. But he knew he couldn’t, not yet. “Just how many more are there?” Kyle said glaring at the librarian over the counter.

“I do believe that is all of them. You’re a much better help then Buffy and Xander, yes much better, and do give Xander my regards, I likely won’t be able to get away from this infernal school for an hour or more if that annoying little man has anything to say about it.”

“Xander?” How did the librarian know he planned on heading to the hospital as soon as he picked up Tor? And what little man was he talking about?

“The hospital? I expect you and the other three plan to see Xander, together and as soon as you all can? Was I wrong?”

How did he? “How come you know so much,” Man he was almost like Xander with his knowing stuff.

“Books, Mr. DuFours, books. Now I suggest you go before the acting Principal finds something more for you.”

Kyle gave the man another once over as he watched the librarian vanish back into the his office before he himself headed toward to the double doors, peering through the round windows before going into the hall. Getting stopped by Snyder was the last thing he wanted.

And luckily he wasn’t. He was able to make it the gym and the weight room without seeing anyone until he spotted Coach Lacross pushing Tor through a workout, so not much different then most days he stayed after, “This is your detention?” Kyle picked up one of the dumbbells Tor had just been using, giving it a curl.

“Have to have my star player ready for the meet. But that’s enough for the day, go stretch out and get going.”

Jocks were so lucky some times; they just get extra practice while he has to deal with dusty books and that’s just not fair. ‘And damn just how heavy is this?’ Kyle added to his thoughts as he dropped the dumbbell to the matt floor unable to do a second rep. “How can you lift that thing.” Just how strong was Tor?

“Practice and not easily…thought it was easier today. I’ll be five minutes.”

“Hurry, I want to check on Xander.” Kyle said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

Kyle smiled when Tor did hurry and came out within five minutes so the pair were off to the hospital in Tor’s car.

For most of the ride neither man said much, Kyle focused on the feeling he felt from Xander and the others, hoping that the lack of panic or anything from Rhonda and Heidi meant everything was fine even as he started to feel more and more from Xander, some pain but mostly he felt…needed, “Can’t you drive any faster.”

“Only if I want to get pulled over.”

He knew Tor was right, even as he felt Tor speed up a bit, but he just knew they needed to get to Xander. That they should be together.

And the moment they walked into one of the ER rooms and saw Xander sitting up in a bed flanked by the girls, well and talking, he felt his heart unclench, feeling right again. And the way he felt Tor’s whole body relax as they pressed against each other in the doorway he knew he wasn’t the only one.

***Omega***

Just sitting there surrounded by the pack he felt better then he had all day. Which given he’s been strangled enough for the EMT to send him to the hospital meant it wasn’t his best day but still the rest of the day had been mostly normal…or his new normal anyways.

Really he hadn’t wanted to move, just stay there with them. And why not, he earned it. But, no, the doctors seemed to think a guy had to be really strangled and not just bruising around the neck to stay more then a couple hours and if he didn’t get out of there soon his parents were going to get off work. And dealing with them while in public was something he really didn’t need today. “

“Come on guys lets get out of here,” Xander said as he slowly got out of the bed. Man, his ribs hurt, way more then his neck. I think I’d rather be choked by Larry again then slammed into any more lockers, darn things hurt way too much. But time to go he added after stretching out the worst of it.

“You sure you’re okay to leave? You didn’t look that great.”

“He doesn’t look that different from normal.”

Xander knew he was grinning at the remarks. Being able to feel what the other person was feeling really took the bit out of being insults, he could get used to that. It was going to make becoming Rhonda’s friend a lot easier. “I’m good, Heidi, but I’m looking forward to getting out of this place. All this white is getting old. You’d think they’d do something about the color.”

“It’s a hospital it’s supposed to be white, it’s like a thing.”

“A thing, Tor? Really?”

“Come on, Rhonda, it’s like a rule or something…isn’t it. They’re always white everywhere on TV.”

“Because TV is always right.”

Xander just watched the four talking back and forth for a moment. Enjoyed the feeling of contentedness he felt from them all but then he felt his stomach; yeah they needed to find somewhere he could stand to eat, because hospital food…no, just no. “As much fun as debating colors for hospitals is, let’s go.”

“Where to?”

That’s a good question Kyle…ah… “Ah well…any idea?”

“Dinner at my place?”

“Or mine? Tor’s dad might let him get away with a lot but my brother won’t even _be_ around tonight. He’s pulling this twenty four hour duty thing.”

No parents or guardian? That sounds like a good night…but wait didn’t her brother-“We’ll stop by the store on the way and pick up some yummy snacks with absolutely no nutrition value. The kind you brother won’t allow.” No one’s perfect, but how can anyone not like twinkies. It’s just not natural, even more then the hell-mouth…maybe it’s the hell-mouths fault? Some evil plan to end the world starting with Ho Hos and Ding Dong? Well not if he had anything to say about it. “Lots of them.” He grinned when he saw Rhonda fighting a smile, Heidi and Tor not even bothering to hide their smiles, Kyle just shaking his head.

“You know my brother is a trained soldier right? And he hates anything made by Hostess in the apartment, I’ve told you that right?”

“Then it’s a good thing you met me or no one would save him from a life without cream filled cake goodness that are twinkies.” Good, this group could use some cheering up, Xander though as he watched the others laughing at his and Rhonda’s banter.

“Yes, save him…”

He will, you can count on th-Buffy? Willow? He was wondering when they were going to show…why are they going into that other room… and is that Giles “Guys give me a moment will you?”

Xander barely waited long enough to get a response before heading straight for the other ER room “G-Man, Wills what’s up? What happened?” Please don’t let anything of them be hurt, none of them were near the locker-room, they couldn’t have been in it, that would just have been weird.

“Buffy’s mom, she was…well.”

Yeah, “Yeah I can see,” he saw the bandage right over her neck as he stepped into the room…like a Barbecue fork or you know vampire fangs…Xander knew that guy was no good, hell he wasn’t even a guy. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Yes, they said Mom would be fine, they gave her come blood, she was low on iron.”

“Yes it presents itself as minor anemia, there are rarely complications, as long as…”

“As long as they aren’t drained all the way? Like that he would have done if I hadn’t shown up and stopped him, Giles?”

“Well…yes.”

“You have to stake him.” Way to state the obvious there. He really needed to stop letting his mouth run around talking without his brain. “Which I’m sure you already know so I didn’t need to state the obvious… Obviously.” 

“Buffy, what about-“

“Xander’s right, Willow. I should have done it the moment I found out…I invited him into my house and even after I knew what he was I didn’t do anything because I thought I felt something for him and look what happened. God, I must be the worst slayer ever.”

“She’d going to be okay. The doctors say it. Giles here says it, she’ll get a little bit of fresh O neg and she’ll be right as rain, no need to beat yourself up over it,” No save that for Angel, he needs to get beaten up, like a lot or even more. 

“Right I can’t do anything for my mother but make sure this can’t happen again. I need to stop Angel, permanently.”

“Now, Buffy, Angel isn’t just another Vampire, he’s fought…”

What was that? Xander thought half turning and tuning out the rest of Giles and Buffy’s conversation as he looked back toward his other four friends, and he had other friends, how cool was that, at the spike of panic and rage he felt from one of them. It was there and gone so fast he wasn’t sure which one was the source.

Not until he looked. When he saw Heidi’s blanched face and the way she was clinging to the other three. As Giles and Willow headed back into Buffy’s mother room he headed for them, “You okay? What’s wrong?” How can he help he asked, joining in the loose group hug.

“She was attacked by a vampire, bit like-she’ll be fine, she won’t…”

Damn he really needed to find out what really happened to her brother, somehow. “Yeah, Buffy’s mom’s tough, she’ll be just fine,” Buffy will make sure of that.

“What about the _thing _that you know, _hiss_.”__

__Really, Kyle, that’s your vamp impression? He had a lot of work ahead of him…a lot of work, “he’ll be taken care of don’t-”_ _

__“Xander, it was Darla not Angel.”_ _

__What, huh, Willow? “What?” Say again? Darla who? “What was Darla?”_ _

__“That attacked Buffy’s mother, it was a trap and now Buffy-we have to warn her, Now.”_ _

__That a vampire is after her? Like she doesn’t already know. Maybe they’ll both get dusted, “What about the Buffter’s mother we can’t leave her,” Heidi, this might be just what you need, “Guys, will you make sure-“_ _

__“We got it, go get the sucker.”_ _

__“Make it dust.”_ _

__He took a breath and had to fight the frown at Heidi’s dark tone, so much dark next to Kyle’s light encouragement, he really need to make time to talk with Heidi and look into the deal with her brother, but first thing first, “I will. Stay safe yourself.” And now to save Buffy, maybe she can fall for me this time._ _

____

***

He couldn’t believe it: she knows Angel’s a vampire, knows he drinks blood, knows he has killed hundreds of people and she still wants to date him… Just damn wrong. Xander kicked at the double sliding doors of the ER, glaring at them when they glide out of the way, even the darn doors- this is not his night.

At least he can count on some people, “Hey, guys, everything good here?” Please don’t let any of them have been hurt, no one should have tried but...

Xander looked over the four, Tor and Rhonda were leaning against each other both sleeping, and Rhonda sounded so cute, he was never going to let her live down that soft snore any more then he was going to forget that Tor sleeps with his mouth wide open…and Rhonda was going to be pissed about the drool on her shirt.

Kyle and Heidi both looked awake, and even looked over at him when he drew near. Kyle was in another chair next to the sleeping duo, watching Buffy’s mother room while, Heidi was cross legged in the floor holding something in her hand…is that a stake…where did she, does she carry one around with her all the time? Really? Even he and Willow didn’t do that.

“Did you get it?”

He should have known that would be question number one. “The vamp that attacked Buffy’s mother is dust, yes. The other one….not so much. He did the deed himself so he got a get out of jail free card.” Which Angel shouldn’t have, he should be dust right next to his dear Darla, but no, Buffy had to dance with him and…

“What? Then why don’t we-“

“Heidi-“

“No, Kyle, we can do this. You’ve killed them before. We can help. You want him dead, I can feel it. So let’s-“

So temping but…Angel can take out other vampires even Buffy can’t, he couldn’t let them get hurt, “No, we aren’t going-“

“Xander, I know we can-“

“It’s not safe-”

“Then I’ll go alone-“

No! “NO” And it was like that day by the ridge all over again, only this time it was Heidi he was growling at. “I said no.” And you will listen, it’s for you own good, Heidi. now just drop your eyes before I leave a hand print on your should- Good. Xander sighed as Heidi looked down and away, just like Kyle was doing he noticed, good, he felt his body relax.

“I don’t like him and I have staked vampires before but I know when I’m in over my head.” And staking him is way over my head, like standing on the ocean floor…but a guy can dream…but later, “So no going after him, and definitely not alone, got it?” Don’t make me wait too long for an answer, Heidi

“I won’t, I promise, not alone.”

She just has to sneak in that loophole doesn’t she? “No without me.” Get around that loophole. “Got it?”

“Fine.”

“Good, now lets get out of here and get some grub.” Something soft, man, his neck is killing him tonight.

***

“My coach is going to kill me tomorrow, just straight up.”

“You’ll have company, my brother is so going to kill me.”

Xander just chuckled at Tor and Rhonda, looking at the half eaten twinkie in his hand, letting his hand drop. He was too tired to finish it and his throat…man, the hospital had him on some good meds. Too bad they had to wear off. “We can help you clean up and Tor, well…”

“He won’t kill you, just make you run 50 laps or something-“

“Damn Kyle you’re probably right…I’d rather he kill me.”

“Suck it up, sports star. Yeah, cleaning would be a good idea before we…fuck is that time right?”

“It can’t be, the sun isn’t up.”

He felt the light panic rising as Rhonda rushed to the window and pulled up a heavy drape, bathing the room in light. Damn, they were going to be late.

“With my brother’s hours-I forgot.”

“Heidi showers now, then Rhonda. Tor you have a key to the guys locker room right? We’ll grab showers there. Now get cleaning before Rhonda’s brother kills us all.” Xander ordered grabbing the wrappers from the floor by the sofa as Tor grabbed the debris on the other side of the living room. Kyle went for the soda cans while Rhonda pulled out the vac, Heidi already having vanished into the shower.

Less then an half an hour to get cleaned up and be in first period…they’d make it. He hoped.

***Epilog***

“You have the nicest friends here, to show up at the hospital like that.”

She does. “They’re the best.” Even knowing all the risk they did show up, but just what were they thinking getting into the middle of things with Darla? They could have been hurt with that stunt.

“So much better than those, ah, friends you had in LA and so many. I’m so happy you’re really settling in here.”

Yeah it’s not bad even with the whole hellmouth and source of all evil thing, “We are settling, aren’t we?” She never thought that just folding clothes would be this nice, she missed being normal, “Willow and Xander are great. I’m glad I met them and didn’t listen to Cordelia.”

“Cordelia? Was that the name of one of the others?”

“Others?” What other, there were others? Where there vamps around, if they hurt her mother again the Master won’t know what hit him.

“Yes the blond and brunette, is one of them Cordelia and the boys with them were so nice as well, one of them even got some ice chips for me his name started with a K I think?”

“K?” she asked as she watched her mother try and remember the name. “I’m not sure-” Why would vampires get her ice?

“Oh well, most of the afternoon and night are a bit of a blur but do thank your friends for me. Now what do you say about a nice lasagna for dinner?”

“Yeah, sure.” Just calm down, they didn’t hurt her, mom’s fine, it’s not like the last stranger that showed up to _help_ was hiding a dark secret or anything…she had to find this K guy and his friends.

The end


End file.
